


Say Sike RN

by missbimbo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rewrite, Smut, cas didn’t go to super mega hell, ending sucked, made me want to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbimbo/pseuds/missbimbo
Summary: This was just what I’ve been working on in case the finale ended up how it did. Hope u enjoy and get some sleep tn.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Say Sike RN

haha what the fuck

Daddy!  
\- Hey buddy!  
  
What do you think?  
Sam is ready to toss around football yet?  
  
\- No, daddy.  
\- No?  
  
\- You got him?  
\- I got him.  
  
Sweet dreams, Sammy.  
  
\- John?  
  
John, is he hungry?  
  
Okay.  
  
Sammy!  
  
Mary!  
  
Mary!  
  
Mary!  
  
  
  
Hey, Sammy.  
  
Okay?  
  
Mary!  
  
Daddy!  
  
Take your brother outside  
as fast as you can!  
  
Don't look back!  
  
Now, Dean!  
Go!  
  
It's okay, Sammy.  
  
Got you.  
  
I got it.  
I got it.  
  
Here.  
  
Stay back.  
You have to stay back.  
  
Sam!  
  
Get a move on, would you?  
  
We were supposed to be there  
like 15 minutes ago.  
  
Sam, you're coming or what?  
  
Do I have to?  
Yes. It'll be fun.  
  
And where's your costume?  
  
You know how I feel  
about Halloween.  
  
So here's to Sam and his  
awesome LSAT victory.  
  
All right, all right.  
It's not that big a deal.  
  
Yeah, he acts all humble,  
but he scored a 174.  
  
\- Is that good?  
\- Scary good.  
  
See, there you go.  
You are a first-round draft pick.  
  
You can go to any law school you want.  
  
Actually, I got an interview here monday.  
  
If it goes okay, I think I got  
a shot at a full ride next year.  
  
Hey, it's gonna go great.  
  
It better.  
  
How does it feel to be  
the golden boy in your family?  
  
They don't know.  
  
No? I would be gloating.  
Why not?  
  
Because we're not exactly the Bradys.  
  
I'm not exactly the Huxtables.  
More shots?  
  
\- No.  
\- No. No. - No!  
  
Seriously, I'm proud of you, and you're...  
  
gonna knock them dead on monday.  
  
You're gonna get that full ride.  
  
I know it.  
  
What would I do without you?  
  
Crash and burn.  
  
Whoa! Easy, tiger.  
  
Dean?  
  
You scared the crap out of me.  
  
That's because you're out of practice.  
  
Or not.  
  
Get off of me.  
  
Dean, what the hell are you doing here?  
  
I was looking for a beer.  
  
What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Ok, all right, we got to talk.  
  
\- The phone?  
\- If I'd called would you picked up?  
  
Sam?  
  
Jess, hey.  
  
Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.  
  
Wait.  
Your brother Dean?  
  
I love the Smurfs.  
  
You know, I got to tell you.  
  
You are completely out of my brother's league.  
  
Just let me put something on.  
  
No, no.  
No, I wouldn't dream of it, seriously.  
  
Anyway, I got to borrow your boyfriend here...  
  
talk about some private family business, but...  
  
it's nice meeting you.  
  
No.  
  
No, whatever you want to say,  
you can say it in front of her.  
  
Okay.  
  
Dad hasn't been home in a few days.  
  
So? He's working overtime  
on a "Miller Time" shift.  
  
He'll stumble back in sooner or later.  
  
Dad's on a hunting trip,  
  
and he hasn't been home in a few days.  
  
Jess, excuse us.  
  
We have to go outside.  
  
I mean, come on, you can't  
just break in the middle...  
  
of the night and expect me  
to hit the road with you.  
  
You're not hearing me, Sammy.  
Dad's missing.  
  
I need you to help me find him.  
  
You remember the poltergeist in Amherst?  
  
Or the devil's gates in Clifton?  
  
He was missing then, too.  
  
He's always missing, and he's always fine.  
  
Not for this long.  
  
Now, are you gonna come with me or not?  
  
I'm not.  
  
Why not?  
  
I swore I was done hunting.  
For good.  
  
Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad.  
  
Yeah?  
  
When I told dad I was scared of the thing...  
  
in my closet, he gave me a .45.  
  
What was he supposed to do?  
  
I was 9 years old.  
  
He was supposed to say:  
"Don't be afraid of the dark."  
  
"Don't be afraid of the dark"?  
Are you kidding me?  
  
Of course, you should be afraid.  
  
You know what's out there.  
  
Yeah I know but still...  
  
the way we grew up  
after mom was killed...  
  
and dad's obsession to find  
the thing that killed her.  
  
But we still haven't found the damn thing.  
  
So we kill everything we can find.  
  
Save a lot of people doing it, too.  
  
You think mom would have wanted this for us?  
  
The weapon training and  
melting the silver into bullets?  
  
Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.  
  
So, what are you gonna do?  
  
Are you just gonna live some  
normal, apple-pie life?  
  
Is that it?  
  
No, not normal.  
Safe.  
  
And that's why you ran away.  
  
I was just going to college.  
  
It was dad who said if I was gonna go...  
  
I should stay gone.  
  
And that's what I'm doing.  
  
Dad's in real trouble right now...  
  
if he's not dead already.  
  
I can feel it.  
  
I can't do this alone.  
  
Yes, you can.  
  
Yeah.  
Well, I don't want to.  
  
What was he hunting?  
  
All right. Let's see.  
Where the hell did I put that thing?  
  
So when dad left,  
why didn't you go with him?  
  
I was working my own gig...  
  
This voodoo thing down in New Orleans.  
  
Dad let you go on a hunting  
trip by yourself?  
  
I'm 26, dude.  
  
All right, here we go.  
  
So dad was checking out  
this two-lane blacktop...  
  
just outside of Jericho, California.  
  
About a month ago, this guy...  
  
They found his car, but he'd vanished.  
  
Completely M.I.A.  
  
So maybe he was kidnapped.  
  
Yeah, well, here's another one in April...  
  
another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92...  
  
10 of them over the past 20 years...  
  
All men, all same 5-mile stretch of road.  
  
Started happening more and more, so...  
  
dad went to go dig around.  
  
That was about three weeks ago.  
  
I hadn't heard from him since,  
which is bad enough,  
  
and then I get this voice mail yesterday.  
  
"Dean, something's starting to happen.  
I think it's serious."  
  
"I need to try to figure out what's going on."  
  
"Be very careful, Dean.  
We're all in danger."  
  
You know there's EVP on that?  
  
Not bad, Sammy.  
Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?  
  
All right. I slowed the message down...  
  
and ran it through a goldwave...  
  
took out the hiss,  
and this is what I got.  
  
"I can never go home."  
  
Never go home.  
  
You know, in almost two years...  
  
I've never bothered you...  
  
never asked you for a thing.  
  
All right, I'll go.  
  
I'll help you find him,  
  
but I have to get back first thing Monday.  
  
Just wait here.  
  
What's first thing monday?  
  
I've this...  
  
I have an interview.  
  
What? A job interview?  
Skip it.  
  
It's a law-school interview...  
  
and it's my whole future on a plate.  
  
Law school?  
  
So we got a deal or not?  
  
Wait, you're taking off?  
  
Is this about your dad?  
Is he all right?  
  
Yeah. You know,  
just a little family drama.  
  
But your brother said he was on  
some kind of hunting trip.  
  
Yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin,  
  
and he's probably got Jim, Jack,  
and Jose along with him.  
  
We're just gonna go bring him back.  
  
What about the interview?  
  
I'll make the interview.  
  
This is only for a couple days.  
  
Sam, I mean, please.  
Just stop for a second.  
  
You're sure you're okay?  
  
I'm fine.  
  
It's just...  
You want even talk about your family...  
  
and now you're taking off  
in the middle of the night...  
  
to spend the weekend with them.  
  
And with Monday coming up...  
It's just not kind of your style.  
  
Hey, everything's gonna be okay.  
  
I would be back in time, I promise.  
  
At least tell me where you're going!  
  
Amy, I can't come over tonight.  
  
Because I got work in  
the morning, that's why.  
  
Okay, I miss it, my dad's  
gonna have my ass.  
  
Hey, uh, Amy, let me call you back.  
  
Car trouble or something?  
  
Take me home.  
  
Sure, get in.  
  
So where do you live?  
  
At the end of Breckenridge Road.  
  
You're coming from a Halloween  
party or something?  
  
You know, um, a girl like you  
really shouldn't be alone out here.  
  
I'm with you.  
  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
  
Will you come home with me?  
  
Um...Hell, yeah.  
  
Come on.  
You don't live here.  
  
I can never go home.  
  
What? What are you talking about?  
Nobody lives here.  
  
Huh, where do you live?  
  
That's good.  
  
Joke's over, okay?  
  
You want me to leave?  
  
Hello?  
  
Hello?  
  
Hey. Do you want breakfast?  
  
No, thanks.  
  
So how'd you pay for that stuff?  
  
You and dad are still running  
credit-card scams?  
  
Yeah, well, hunting ain't  
exactly a pro-ball career.  
  
Besides, all we do is apply.  
  
It's not our fault they send us the cards.  
  
Yeah, and what names did you write  
on the application this time?  
  
Uh... Bert Aframian and his son, Hector.  
  
Scored two cards out of the deal.  
  
Sounds about right.  
  
I swear, man,you got to update  
your cassette-tape collection.  
  
Why?  
  
Well, for one...  
They're cassette tapes.  
  
And two...  
  
Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica?  
  
It's the greatest hits of mullet rock.  
  
House rules, Sammy...  
driver picks the music,  
  
shotgun shuts his cake hole.  
  
Yo Sammy is a chubby 12-year-old.  
It's Sam, ok?...  
  
Sorry, I can't hear you.  
The music's too loud.  
  
Thank you.  
  
All right. So there's no one matching dad  
at the hospital or morgue.  
  
So that's something, I guess.  
  
Check it out.  
  
Let's go.  
  
Did you guys find anything?  
  
No!  
Nothing!  
  
No sign of struggle, no footprints,  
no fingerprints...  
  
Spotless.  
It's almost too clean.  
  
So this kid, Troy...  
  
\- He's dating your daughter, isn't he?  
\- Ya.  
  
How's Amy doing?  
  
She's been putting up missing  
posters downtown.  
  
You had another one like this last  
month, didn't you?  
  
And who are you?  
  
Federal marshals.  
  
You two are a little young for  
marshals, aren't you?  
  
Thanks, that's awfully kind of you.  
  
You did have another one just  
like this, correct?  
  
Yeah, that's right,  
  
about a mile up the road.  
There have been others before that.  
  
So this victim...  
You knew him?  
  
A town like this, everybody  
knows everybody.  
  
Any connection between the victims  
besides that they're all men?  
  
No. Not so far as we can tell.  
  
So what's the theory?  
  
Honestly, we don't know...  
  
Serial murderer, kidnapping ring.  
  
Well, that is exactly the kind of  
crap police work...  
  
I'd expect out of you guys.  
  
Thank you for your time.  
  
Gentlemen.  
  
What was that for?  
  
\- Why do you have to step on my foot?  
\- Why do you have to talk to police like that?  
  
Come on.  
They don't really know what's going on.  
  
We're all alone on this.  
  
If we're gonna find dad...  
  
we've got to get to the bottom  
of this thing ourselves.  
  
Can I help you boys?  
  
No, sir. We were just leaving.  
  
Agent Mulder, agent Scully.  
  
I'll bet you that's her.  
  
Yeah.  
  
\- You must be Amy.  
\- Yeah.  
  
Troy told us about you.  
We're his uncles.  
  
I'm Dean. This is Sammy.  
  
He never mentioned you to me.  
  
Well, that's Troy, I guess.  
  
We're not around much.  
We're up in Modesto.  
  
So we're looking for him, too...  
  
and we're kind of asking around.  
  
\- Hey, are you okay?  
\- Yeah.  
  
Do you mind if we ask you a  
couple questions?  
  
I was on the phone with Troy.  
He was driving home.  
  
He said he would call me right back,  
and he never did.  
  
He didn't say anything strange?  
Or out of the ordinary?  
  
No, nothing I can remember.  
  
I like your necklace.  
  
Troy gave it to me.  
  
Mostly to scare my parents...  
You know, the devil stuff.  
  
Actually it means just the opposite.  
  
A pentagram is a protection against evil.  
  
Really powerful,  
I mean if you believe in that kind of thing.  
  
Ok, thank you, Unsolved Mysteries.  
  
Here's the deal, ladies...  
  
The way Troy disappeared...  
Something's not right.  
  
So if you've heard anything...  
  
What is it?  
  
Well, it's just...  
  
I mean, with all these guys  
going missing, people talk.  
  
What do they talk about?  
  
It's kind of this local legend.  
  
This one girl, she got murdered out...  
  
on Centennial like decades ago.  
  
Well, supposedly, she's still out there.  
  
She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up...  
  
Well, they disappear forever.  
  
\- Let me try.  
\- I got it.  
  
Dude.  
  
You're such a control freak.  
  
So angry spirits are born out  
of violent death, right?  
  
Yeah.  
  
Maybe it's not murder.  
  
This was 1981.  
  
Constance Welch, 24 years old...  
  
jumps off Sylvania Bridge,  
drowns in the river.  
  
\- Does it say why she did it?  
\- Yeah.  
  
What?  
  
An hour before they found her, she calls 911.  
  
Her two little kids are in the bathtub.  
  
She leaves them alone for a minute...  
  
and when she comes back...  
  
they aren't breathing.  
  
Both died.  
  
"Our babies were gone,  
and Constance just couldn't bear it,"  
  
said husband, Joseph Welch.  
  
That bridge look familiar to you?  
  
So this is where Constance took the swan dive.  
  
So you think dad would have been here?  
  
Well, he's chasing the same story,  
and we're chasing him.  
  
Okay, so now what?  
  
Now we keep digging till we find him.  
It might take a while.  
  
\- Dean, I told you I've got to get back by...  
\- Monday.  
  
Right.  
The interview.  
  
Yeah.  
Yeah, I forgot.  
  
You're really serious about this, aren't you?  
  
You think you're just gonna  
become some lawyer...  
  
marry your girl?  
  
Maybe.  
Why not?  
  
Does Jessica know the truth about you?  
  
Does she know about the things you've done?  
  
No, and she's not ever going to know.  
  
Well, that's healthy.  
  
You can pretend all you want,  
Sammy, but sooner or later...  
  
you're gonna have to face  
up to who you really are.  
  
Who is that?  
  
\- One of us.  
\- No!  
  
I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life.  
  
\- Well, you have a responsibility.  
\- To dad?  
  
And his crusade?  
  
If it weren't for pictures,  
I wouldn't even know what mom looks like.  
  
What difference would it make?  
  
Even if we do find the thing that killed her...  
  
mom's gone, and she isn't coming back.  
  
Don't talk about her like that.  
  
Sam.  
  
\- Where'd she go?  
\- I don't know.  
  
\- What the...?  
\- Who's driving your car?  
  
Come on, Dean.  
Let's go! Go!  
  
Dean!  
  
Dean!  
  
What?!  
  
Hey, are you all right?  
  
I'm super.  
  
Car all right?  
  
Yeah, whatever she did to it,  
it seems all right now.  
  
That Constance chick...  
What a bitch!  
  
Well, she doesn't want us digging around,  
that's for sure.  
  
So where's the trail go from here, genius?  
  
You smell like a toilet.  
  
One room, please.  
  
You guys having a reunion or something?  
  
What do you mean?  
  
That other guy, Bert Aframian.  
  
He came in and bought out  
a room for the whole month.  
  
I don't think he's been here  
for a couple days at least.  
  
Salt, cat's-eye shells...  
  
He was worried,  
trying to keep something from coming in.  
  
What do you got here?  
  
Centennial Highway victims.  
  
I don't get it.  
  
I mean, different men, different  
jobs, age, ethnicities.  
  
There's always a connection, right?  
  
What do these guys have in common?  
  
Dad figured it out.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
He found the same article we did.  
  
Constance Welch.  
She's a woman in white.  
  
You sly dogs.  
  
All right, so if we're dealing  
with a woman in white...  
  
dad would have found the  
corpse and destroyed it.  
  
She might have another weakness.  
  
No, dad would want to make sure.  
He'd dig her up.  
  
Does it say where she's buried?  
  
No, not that I can tell.  
  
If I were dad, though,  
I'd go ask her husband...  
  
if he's still alive.  
  
All right, why don't you see  
if you can find an address?  
  
I'm gonna get cleaned up.  
  
Hey, Dean, what I said earlier  
about mom and dad...  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
No chick-flick moments.  
  
All right... jerk.  
  
Bitch.  
  
"Hey, it's me.  
It's about 10:20..."  
  
Hey, man. I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little...  
  
something to eat  
at that diner down the street.  
  
You want anything?  
  
No.  
  
Aframian's buying.  
  
"So come home soon, okay?  
I love you."  
  
What?  
  
Dude, five-O.  
Take off.  
  
What about you?  
  
Uh, they kind of spotted me.  
Go find dad.  
  
Problem, officers?  
  
Where's your partner?  
  
Partner? What?  
What partner?  
  
So fake U.S. Marshal, fake credit cards.  
  
You got anything that's real?  
  
My boobs.  
  
You have the right to remain silent.  
  
So you want to give us your real name?  
  
I told you.  
It's Nugent, Ted Nugent.  
  
I'm not sure you realize just how  
much trouble you're in here.  
  
We're talking, like,  
misdemeanor kind of trouble...  
  
or "squeal like a pig" trouble?  
  
You got the faces of 10 missing  
persons taped to your wall...  
  
along with a whole lot  
of satanic mumbo jumbo.  
  
Boy, you are officially a suspect.  
  
That makes sense because  
when the first one...  
  
went missing in '82, I was 3.  
  
I know you got partners.  
One of them's an older guy.  
  
Maybe he started the whole thing.  
  
So tell me, Dean...  
  
is this his?  
  
I thought that might be your name.  
  
See, I leafed through this,  
  
what little I could make out.  
  
I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy...  
  
but I found this, too.  
  
Now, you're staying right here...  
  
till you tell me exactly  
what the hell that means.  
  
\- Hi, uh, are you Joseph Welch?  
\- Yeah.  
  
Yeah, he was older, but that's him.  
  
He came by three or four days ago,  
said he was a reporter.  
  
That's right.  
We're working on a story together.  
  
Well, I don't know...  
  
what the hell kind of  
story you're working on...  
  
the questions he asked me.  
  
About your late wife, Constance.  
  
He asked me where she was buried.  
  
And where is that again?  
  
What?  
I got to go through these twice?  
  
It's fact checking, if you don't mind.  
  
In a plot behind my old place  
over on Breckenridge.  
  
Why did you move?  
  
I'm not gonna live in the house  
where my children died.  
  
Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?  
  
No way.  
Constance... She was the love of my life...  
  
prettiest woman I ever known.  
  
So you had a happy marriage?  
  
Definitely.  
  
Well, that should do it.  
Thanks for your time.  
  
Mr. Welch, you ever hear  
of a woman in white?  
  
A what?  
  
A woman in white or  
sometimes a weeping woman.  
  
It's a ghost story.  
  
Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really.  
  
They're spirits. They've been  
sighted for hundreds of years...  
  
dozens of places in Hawaii and Mexico,  
lately in Arizona, Indiana.  
  
All these are different women,  
you understand...  
  
but all share the same story.  
  
Boy, I don't care much for nonsense.  
  
You see, when they were alive,  
  
their husbands were unfaithful to them...  
  
and these women...  
  
basically suffering from temporary insanity...  
  
murdered their children.  
  
Then, once they realized  
what they had done...  
  
they took their own lives.  
  
So now their spirits are cursed...  
  
walking back roads, waterways...  
  
and if they find an unfaithful man,  
they kill him...  
  
and that man is never seen again.  
  
You think...  
  
You think that has something  
to do with Constance...  
  
you smart ass?  
  
You tell me.  
  
I mean, maybe...  
Maybe I made some mistakes...  
  
but no matter what I did...  
  
Constance never would have  
killed her own children.  
  
Now, you get the hell out of here...  
  
and you don't come back.  
  
I don't know how many  
times I got to tell you.  
  
It's my high-school locker combo.  
  
Are we gonna do this all night long?  
  
We just got a 911.  
Shots fired over at Whiteford Road.  
  
Do you have to go to the bathroom?  
  
No.  
  
Good.  
  
Fake 911 phone call, Sammy?  
That's pretty illegal.  
  
You're welcome.  
  
Listen, we got to talk  
  
Tell me about it.  
So the husband was unfaithful.  
  
We are dealing with a woman in white.  
  
She's buried behind her old house.  
  
Sammy, would you shut up for a second?  
  
I can't figure out why he  
hasn't destroyed the corpse yet.  
  
That's what I'm trying to tell you.  
He's gone.  
  
Dad left Jericho.  
  
What?  
How do you know?  
  
I've got his journal.  
  
He doesn't go anywhere  
without that thing.  
  
Well, he did this time.  
  
What's it say?  
  
Same old ex-Marine crap...  
  
when he wants to let us know where he's going.  
  
Coordinates.  
  
Where to?  
  
I'm not sure yet.  
  
I don't understand.  
I mean, what can be so important  
  
that he just gets out in the  
middle of the job?  
  
Dean, what the hell is going on?  
  
Sam, Sam!  
  
Take me home.  
  
Take me home.  
  
No.  
  
Don't do this.  
  
I can never go home.  
  
You're scared to go home.  
  
Hold me.  
  
I'm so cold.  
  
You can't kill me.  
I'm not unfaithful.  
  
I've never been.  
  
You will be.  
  
I'm taking you home.  
  
Just hold me.  
  
Sam!  
  
\- Sam!  
\- Here!  
  
You okay?  
  
I think.  
  
\- Can you move?  
\- Yeah. Help me.  
  
You've come home to us, mommy.  
  
So this is where she drowned her kids.  
  
That's why she could never go home.  
  
She was too scared to face them.  
  
You found her weak spot.  
  
Nice work, Sammy.  
  
I wish I could say the same for you.  
  
What were you thinking  
shooting Casper in the face, you freak?  
  
Hey, saved your ass.  
  
I'll tell you another thing.  
  
If you screwed up my car...  
  
I'll kill you.  
  
Okay, here's where dad went.  
  
It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.  
  
Sounds charming.  
How far?  
  
About 600 miles.  
  
If we shag ass,  
we can make it by morning.  
  
Dean, um...  
  
You're not going.  
  
The interview's in 10 hours.  
I got to be there.  
  
Yeah. Yeah, whatever.  
I'll take you home.  
  
You'll call me if you find him?  
  
Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?  
  
Yeah, all right.  
  
Sam.  
  
You know, we made a hell of a team back there.  
  
Yeah.  
  
Jess!  
  
You home!?  
  
No!  
  
Sam!  
  
Jess!  
  
Sam! Sam!  
  
No! No!  
  
Jess!  
Jess! No!  
  
We got work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao


End file.
